The Elements of Change
by ScorchR22
Summary: This isn't the world you know. Things are similar, yes. Even exactly the same in some cases. However there's always that one thing that sticks out, the one thing that changes everything. These, are the elements of change.
1. Intro

Every time a decision is made, there is a split. Anything from wars to choice in breakfast can cause these splits. The world you know, it's a split. There are hundreds, thousands even, of other worlds like yours. Some will have such small differences it would be no different from your home, others would be unrecognizable and bizzare. The interesting ones though, those are that are _so_ close to yours, where everything appears to be the same but there's one key difference. Small enough that things are similar, almost the exact same. It's too significant though, and might end up changing everything you know. These differences, these are the elements of change.

* * *

If it isn't obvious, this is an alternate universe of the Young Justice tv show. Everything is going to be similar, but there will be a couple of big differences. It has been a while since I've uploaded something here. So feel free to criticize me in every way you see fit. Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

 **Credits**

Thanks to Lolita for making my cover and being an awesome friend!

And thanks to my editor, Kiba, for making everything I write readable, including this.


	2. Chapter 1: The Element that Changed

Unlike most days in Gotham City, this one had been a quiet one; not a single villain had dared to show their ugly mug. Probably a good thing, considering Batman was off on a big mission with the League. First one of the year too, only a few days into January. Robin wasn't quite sure about what was happening, but he knew it was in Metropolis and that it was _bad._ Bad enough that the whole League had to be there. If Gotham was having a good day, somewhere else had to pick up the slack it seemed like.

But bad days and potential world-ending situations were just part of the job for heroes and Robin knew that. He could handle anything that came at him. Well, at least that's what he would have thought, if a tornado of all things hadn't started moving into Gotham. It had come out of nowhere, on the outskirts of the city. No storm clouds, barely any wind, just appeared. Normally, Batman would have an idea on how to handle this, or at least the heroes that could actually deal with a tornado would be sent here by the Justice League. There was only him though. Him, and the three other sidekicks he'd called in an attempt to hopefully find a way to stop this. And if they couldn't stop it, they could at least protect people. Robin had called Kid Flash, Speedy, and Aqualad to Gotham City. They couldn't be that busy since their mentors were off fighting with the League, much like his was. He now stood on a rooftop, watching as the tornado moved through the streets, sending debris everywhere.

"You know, when you said there was a tornado in Gotham, I figured you were kidding," came a familiar voice from behind Robin. He couldn't keep the small smirk from his lips as he turned to face the three other sidekicks. The one who'd spoken was first into view, Speedy. Mentored by the Justice League's resident archer, Green Arrow, he was already assessing the situation with bow in hand. Flanking him were Kid Flash and Aqualad, mentored by the Justice League members Flash and Aquaman respectively.

Robin walked over to the trio, giving a fistbump to Kid Flash. "Thanks for coming guys. Don't know when the League will be finished with their business, so I thought I'd call in some backup. Not exactly used to dealing with tornadoes here." He looked at who he had to work with. A speedster, an archer, and an Atlantean. Unfortunately not the best line-up for dealing with a tornado. They'd have to do though. Red Tornado;the obvious best choice to deal with a still advancing tornado was preoccupied in Metropolis.

Speedy crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the youngest sidekick. "Well thanks for thinking of us, but I don't know what we could do about it. Even if we stop it, I doubt the League will appreciate it. They'll probably send us to our rooms or something." The archer hadn't had the best outlook in a while. He'd been doing everything in his power to become a member of the Justice League lately, and such little progress had soured his mood.

Robin shrugged at that. Getting into it with his fellow sidekick when they needed to work together to minimize the damage wasn't smart. "We probably won't stop it, but we can't just stand by and do nothing. The least we could do is rescue any civilians that might get hurt." He looked between the three of his friends. "So are you guys with me?"

Both Kid Flash and Aqualad nodded their agreement. After a moment's deliberation and a heavy sigh, Speedy nodded too. "Fine. You have a point."

Kid Flash stepped forward. "I can try and stop the tornado by running and creating a counter rotation. Depends on how strong the tornado is."

Robin grinned at an easy solution. "Well why didn't you say so sooner? Let's get down there and take care of this!" Robin sprinted off the roof, firing a grappling hook and swinging down. Kid Flash took off after him, a red blur straight down the side of the building. Speedy ran to the edge next, firing an arrow across the street to create a zip line to the street, and slid down. Aqualad followed him, using one of his Water Bearers to carry himself to after the other members safely. As soon as all of them were on the ground, they went to work.

The first priority was getting the citizens who hadn't gotten to cover out of the way of the sudden tornado. Robin was quick on his feet as always, using his grappling hook to swing his way to people and get them out of the tornado's way. Speedy was doing the same with his arrows, escorting everyone he could to safety. Aqualad used his Water-Bearers to get rid of some rubble the freak storm had caused, freeing a small group trapped beneath.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash began his mission to either get rid of the tornado, or at least slow it down. It was a bit of a long shot, as tornado stopping wasn't exactly something he'd tried out before. Where was Red Tornado when you needed him? He began to run as fast as he could, starting to create the beginnings of his own tornado going the opposite rotation of the original, hopefully destabilizing the tornado and causing it to dissipate. However, it didn't seem to be working. In fact, it almost looked like the rotation of the original tornado was reversing itself to match Kid Flash. That… That should not have been happening.

He frowned, looking it up and down and trying to figure out actually _was_ happening to cause the shift in direction, until he spotted something in the center of the tornado at ground level. Well, okay, more like someone. There was a girl walking slowly in the center of the tornado. She looked limp and gaunt, almost like a zombie. Zombies creating tornados? That was definitely one heck of a horror movie. This was no horror movie though, even if the zombie girl did seem to be controlling the storm.

Kid Flash decided to give up on his plan, since it didn't look like it would work anytime soon, not with the girl being able to match his rotation. He turned and ran over to Robin just as the other sidekick got a young couple inside a building to safety. "Yo Rob! There's a girl in the middle of that tornado! I think she's controlling it!" The speedster looked over as Speedy and Aqualad joined them. "She was moving like a zombie though. It's almost like the tornado could be controlling her instead, maybe?"

Robin frowned at that. A girl? Probably some kind of powered person. Not a lot of other explanations for someone standing unharmed in a mini-tornado. Where had she come from though? "We need to change tactics. If there's someone behind this, they can be stopped. Aqualad, think you could use some water to distract her? We'll try and get her after that, figure out what's up."

Aqualad nodded, ran over to a hydrant, and smashed the top of it. A jet of water started gushing from the opening into the sky, redirect moments later towards the tornado thanks to Aqualad's Water-Bearers.

It seemed to work.

The high winds calmed in mere seconds. Though… that had been rather easy. Too easy. Aqualad had laxed his control over the water in his surprise at the problem being solved so quickly. So when the water suddenly turned back in mid-air, heading right for the group of storm-fighting sidekicks, all they could do was jump out of the way.

Speedy looked up as he finished his roll to dodge the water. "What was that, Aqualad?!" Aqualad shook his head, turning to face the now visible girl. "I did not do that. I think she did." All four sidekicks looked at the girl. She definitely looked gaunt and underfed, covered in dirt and grime. The white hair that fell to her lower back was matted with twigs and leaves knotted into it. Her clothes were every bit as ragged, as well, worn to tatters. Her arms limp at her sides, and her feet dragging on every step just furthered the deathly appearance she had. She didn't have any shoes on, and a glimpse at the bottoms of her feet showed blood and dirt. It looked like there some kind of markings covering her body as well. She definitely didn't look like someone who was strong enough to create a destructive tornado or to turn a waterspout around to attack. In fact, she didn't look like she was all there. Her eyes were distant, empty even. It was like she was being pushed along by some outside force.

Speedy, not one to wait around for deliberation of any kind, drew an arrow back and fired. Testing the waters, so to speak. Kid Flash and Robin started to yell at him to stop, as the girl didn't look like a threat, but the concrete in front of the girl cracked, a pillar of rock jutted from the ground to intercept the projectile. The arrow bounced off the rock harmlessly. It had obviously been a soft arrow of some kind. He hadn't meant to hurt her, just to see what would happen. "It's like she can control different elements. Think about it, the tornado is air, the water, the ground. Who knows what else she can do."

Robin frowned as he looked at the girl. Hm… She looked slightly different now. The deathly pallor was still there, but had those odd markings changed? Maybe it had something to do with shift in elements? "Aqualad! Throw some more water at her!" The Atlantean did as he asked, throwing a small blast of water at the girl. There was another shift on her body, and the water moved away. Yep, that confirmed it. "Guys! I think I know how to stop her!"

Kid Flash ran over, smiling at his friend. "Well that was fast, and I'm a speedster." The other two ran over to join them, making sure to stay ready in case the girl did something else. "What's your idea Rob?"

Robin crossed his arms. "Well it looks like she can only use one element at a time, since the tornado dropped when she shot the water back at us, and the earth dropped at your attack Aqualad. So, I think if the three of you attack at once, she won't be able to stop all of it. I'll see if I can't grab her while she's distracted and hopefully that will be enough to stop her." The other three sidekicks looked at each other, not really sure about this plan. But as of now, wasn't like they had many other options. They nodded. Robin fired his grappling hook. "Go as soon as you can. I'll be ready." He shot up, and appeared to vanish over the top of a building. The other three really didn't know how, but there was no point in wondering about it. He just took after Batman like that.

The three remaining sidekicks lined up in the street as the girl slowly moved towards them. They looked at each other, then nodded in unison. Aqualad used his Water-Bearers to launch a column of water, Speedy fired three arrows, and Kid Flash started to spin his arms to create a funnel of wind. As all three attacks approached the girl, she stopped and seemed to falter, like she was trying to figure out which attack to respond to. Just before the attacks were about to hit her, Robin swooped in and grabbed her, pulling her out of the way as she was distracted.

Robin landed on the sidewalk, holding the girl in his arms, looking down at her to see what would happen. She felt frail, like she would break if he applied any pressure. He shook her lightly. "Hey, are you alright? Why were you attacking the city?"

The girl stared blankly at the sky for a couple of seconds, before shakily turning her head a bit to look at Robin's face. There was a spark of life in her eyes as she spoke in a hushed and scratchy voice, "Help… me…" Her eyes then closed and she went limp in Robin's arms. His eyes widened as he began to panic. Was she dying?! He shook her again. "Hey, hey wake up! Hey!" He looked over to his three friends as they started to approach. "KF! She needs to get to a hospital! Now!" Kid Flash ran over and took her from Robin gently, before turning off and running for the nearest hospital; Gotham General.

When they were out of sight, Robin stood, just as Aqualad and Speedy jogged up to him. "Hey Robin, what was that about? She seemed to be using her powers just fine when she was destroying the city with a tornado." said Speedy. Aqualad crossed his arms. "There was more to it than that I'm guessing."

Robin put a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know. She asked for help, but it looked like she was barely there. Almost like she was unconscious, just acting on instinct. Feral, even." Before he could say anymore, there was a voice above them.

"I'd heard there was a tornado moving through Gotham, but there seems to be one problem." The sidekicks looked up and froze. Superman, the one who had spoken, was floating down followed by the rest of the Justice League. Well, most of them at least, nine of the sixteen. The other seven must've had other things to take care of after what had been happening in Metropolis. "Where's the tornado?" Batman, being assisted down along with Aquaman, Green Arrow, and the Flash by Green Lantern, asked.

Robin rubbed the back of his head as the League landed in front of them. He smiled nervously at them, having not expected them all to get here so soon. He'd barely had to time to recover from the events, less than a minute not exactly adequate to figure out what had happened. "Well, it's kind of a long story…" He shrank under Batman's narrowing gaze. No nonsense. "And to make that long story short: the tornado was caused by a girl, and the girl is at the hospital."

The League members looked among each other for a moment, Batman still focused on the sidekicks. "We'll discuss what happened later, at length. For now, we should check on this girl. Which hospital was she taken to?" Robin wanted to feel relieved, but he was still going to get a lecture. "Kid Flash took her to Gotham General."

Batman nodded at that and turned to the rest of the League. There was a short conversation between members, then some of them started to split off. Green Lantern and Red Tornado started to fly off, while Aquaman and Green Arrow took their sidekicks to the closest Zeta-Tube to head home. Probably to have a conversation that was being saved by Batman for later. Meanwhile, Superman was picking up Batman and Wonder Woman was starting to pick Robin up. They all started to fly towards the hospital with Martian Manhunter, while Flash ran ahead to join his own sidekick.

* * *

When they arrived, Batman and Robin were set down outside the doors. Upon entering they immediately spotted the speedster duo, talking to each other-no doubt about who the mystery element girl was. Batman spoke up, trying to take control of the situation. "What happened to the girl?" Flash gave Kid Flash one more look, before turning to the remaining Leaguers and Robin. "They took her into surgery as soon as Kid got here. No word yet on her condition. If you guys have this handled, we're going to head back to Central City. We've got some stuff that needs taken care of there, so we can't stick around." Batman nodded, and the speedsters headed for the exit. Robin and Kid Flash shared a look as the latter passed, then they were gone.

Batman crossed his arms. There wasn't anything they could do until the girl came out of surgery. Martian Manhunter could read her mind once she was out, find out everything they needed to know without having to wait for her to wake up. "We'll wait for her here." He looked at Robin and his eyes narrowed. "We're going to talk. In private." Robin gulped a bit. This wasn't a chat he was looking forward to.

* * *

Robin wasn't really sure how long it had been since they'd arrived. It could have been hours, or even days. It certainly felt like days anyways. He'd never felt so panicked, and he had no idea why. He'd stopped a girl from destroying Gotham, only for her to ask for help and need to be taken to a hospital. Maybe it was the absence of life in her eyes, except for that one spark when she begged for help. It had been a bit off putting. He was Robin, sidekick of Batman, so there shouldn't have been anything that could shake him. This… This had though.

Before he could think on it more, there was movement that caused him to look up. A doctor was approaching the group of heroes that had stuck around the hospital. It was a tad odd that some of the most famous heroes in the world were just sitting in a hospital waiting room. It was probably a good thing that it had already been a busy day with the problem in Metropolis, apparently big enough to distract from a tornado in Gotham. "She's stabilized," said the doctor, his voice trailing off as he looked down at a clipboard. There was a but coming. Not doubt about it. "But...she's unresponsive. We're getting nothing from her brain activity besides what's needed to keep her body from shutting down. There's nothing happening. Honestly, we don't have a clue what's wrong with her.."

This caused the heroes to look between each other. That definitely hadn't been what they were expecting. Martian Manhunter stood. "I can look into her mind, see what's wrong directly." At the start it seemed he'd been prepping for an interrogation, now it was a diagnosis. The doctor nodded and began to lead the heroes to the girl's room. Well, the heroes and Robin. Being with all these League members, he felt so out of place at the moment. Batman hadn't told him to go home yet though, so he supposed it was alright. Still couldn't help it all feeling a bit… _off_ , though.

A weird feeling sure didn't prepare him for what he saw in the girl's room though. She looked so pathetic, lying in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask on her face and IV drips in her left arm. A heartbeat monitor beeped slowly in the background. Seeing that… He didn't really know if he wanted to enter the room. Even if he didn't know her, seeing anyone in the state she was in, it was painful. A hand on his shoulder drew him out of his thoughts, made him look up to see Batman. "You don't need to come in." Robin nodded and stepped aside to let his mentor enter the room. He leaned against the wall outside, feeling guilt over all the feelings, the irony not lost on the young sidekick. What was wrong with him?

Inside the room, Martian Manhunter moved over to the girl, Superman having already moved the bed out from the wall to let the other hero stand above the girl's head. Manhunter put his fingers on the girl's head and closed his eyes, focusing on entering her mind. When he did, there was nothing. It was just black emptiness as far as the eye could see.

He frowned and start to move through the girl's mind, trying to find something, _anything_. It felt like ages of wandering before he found a figure, the girl. She was curled up with her back to him, mumbling something unintelligible. As he drew closer, he could make out the single word she was repeating over and over again. _"Home. Home. Home."_ Despite the focus on the concept of home, it was still a void in her mind. Where was everything? Memories, personality, dreams. All were missing. He knelt behind the girl. "Excuse me. I'm here to help." He reached out to touch her shoulder, and there was a spark. It almost looked like there was something there… Maybe it held the key to this mystery?. He held onto it, working at making the spark grow, but it wasn't budging. This was all quite perplexing. It seemed, though he wasn't sure just as of yet, that everything had been wiped from her mind. Maybe even stored, or compressed, into that spark. Whatever it was, there wasn't anything he could do for her now. Healing this would take time.

Manhunter came out of the girl's mind with a troubled frown on his visage. "I believe something has destroyed her mind, in a manner of speaking. I believe that I can repair it, but I'm not sure exactly how long it will take me. Normally I wouldn't suggest this, but I want to stay in her mind until I can fix the damage, or at the very least find out what caused it. If there's some threat we don't know about, something that can take those with powers and erase their minds, turning them into… _This_ ," he gestured at the nigh-comatose girl with a sweep of his arm, "we need to figure it immediately."

Batman brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "We'll need to put a guard here then. We can change out after a set amount of time if need be." Superman nodded. "I'll send a message to the rest of the League, see who'll be willing to do it. Who'll take first watch until we can get an idea of who will have time?" Wonder Woman stepped up. "I'll do it. I don't have anything to do for quit. Just let me know who's coming to relieve me and when, if it ends up being longer than a day." Superman and Batman nodded, leaving the room with short farewells to the other heroes. With that, Manhunter began the long process of putting the girl's mind back together. Superman left to call the League, put together a watch. Batman took Robin home, where they had a long conversation. And that was that.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the day a tornado had attacked Gotham, only to reveal a girl inside. The League had had a member on watch every beside her bed since that point. Partly to see if whatever had caused her to attack showed up, but also to protect Manhunter as he went about trying to figure out what this mysterious new threat might be. Black Canary had taken to staying the most, almost to the point where she was the only one keeping watch. It was like she'd connected with the girl in the hospital bed. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy had all visited at least once too, just to see what was happening with her. A girl their age, with powers, with no mind? It was… , it seemed like Martian Manhunter was going to suddenly come to and say there was nothing that could be done. After all, it had been so long, how could there be any good news?

Then, just as it seemed to be yet another day of nothingness, her eyes opened. Canary and Manhunter contacted the League immediately, Batman immediately coming to see her since he was the closest, waiting for Superman and Wonder Woman to show up as well. He wasn't completely sure what all of this was about just yet, so he wanted the most powerful backup he could get should it turn out this was an elaborate trap, or something of that nature. Better safe than sorry. The four sidekicks and their mentors arrived not long after, the former group pushing hard for a chance to see the result of their heroics weeks ago. The big three were let in first, wanting to figure out what had happened to the best of their ability before letting the others visit. Overwhelming her was a real possibility too.

Said girl had been looking out of the window while this was happening, trying to get her thoughts together. For the last week and a half, she'd been working with J'onn to put her mind back together. He'd spent the first couple of days bringing her back, to the point where she was conscious enough to help him. After that, it had been a tedious process of fixing her. It had been a long procedure, and even then they hadn't managed to bring her back fully. There was nothing more to be done though. This was her from now on. The girl without eleven years of her life. All she could remember was a single memory from when she was three, then everything after she woke up. J'onn had brought back her personality, her soul, whatever it was called, so she did have something to hold on to at least, no wondering about what kind of person she was. Small comfort. What she did have to question was why she was the way she was. Eleven years was a long time without memories…

Now that she was cleaned up, she looked healthier by that fact alone. Her hair was pure white, and it fell to her knees. Or it would if she was standing. Her eyes, which had been lifeless before, now had light in them. They were colored purple, which was a bit odd. She didn't look like a normal girl from that alone. At least from what J'onn had showed her. He'd given her an idea of the world she lived in, since she couldn't remember it. It had helped her to though. It seemed like she still knew things, but they just needed to be dredged back up by relearning. That was going to be fun...

She looked up when four people entered her room. J'onn, Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. Wow. She was in the presence of the most famous superheroes in the world, at least from what J'onn had told her. If she were in a different position, she'd be honored. Right now though? She had a feeling she was in trouble. Thankfully J'onn was there, he'd become a calming presence to her. After all, when someone spends that much time in your mind with you, it's hard not to be close to them. She looked between the three heroes, wondering if she was supposed to say something.

Wonder Woman was the first to speak, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. "Hello. We're glad to see you're awake. What can you tell us about yourself?" A nice simple question. A good way to start. After a glance at J'onn, from whom she received a nod, the girl gulped a bit. Here went everything.

She decided that it would be a good idea to not lie or embellish. Straight and to the point. She didn't know what they would do with what she _did_ know. "My name is Skylar Manx. I'm fourteen years old, and my birthday is May 23rd. Um…" She looked down at her open palm, trying to think if there was anything else she knew. The markings were the strangest things about her. She'd spotted them while she was changing into a cleaner gown earlier. They covered her entire body. From what she'd been able to see, they all started in the middle of her back. Eight vines spiraled out to go to different parts of her body. Two went behind her shoulders before wrapping down and around her arms. They went between her middle and ring fingers, where they swirled to a point on her palms, where her gaze was focused. Two more went around her hips before wrapping around her legs. They ended on the top of her feet, where they tapered off at her middle toe. The last four wrapped around her torso. Two went over her shoulders, where the one on the left moved down to wrap around her chest one full time before coming up in the middle and tapering off, while the one on the right moved to wrap around her neck one full time, then started to again, before moving up her right cheek and tapering off under her eye. The last two went around her sides and swirled around several times before meeting at her belly button. The vines also didn't have leaves on them. Instead there were swirls in place of the leaves. She wasn't really sure what they meant, but she had a feeling she used to.

The heroes noticed when she looked down at her hand and seemed to get lost in thought, so Superman cleared his throat to get her attention once more. "Is that all you remember about yourself?"

"My favorite color is purple, and I like snow leopards. That's it." There wasn't much, and Superman and Wonder Woman exchanged a glance of pity for the girl. They would be lost if they couldn't remember anything about themselves. Batman stepped forwards. Couldn't waste time feeling sorry for her, not when there might be something dangerous brewing. "What else do you remember?"

Skylar rubbed her arm nervously. "I don't remember anything about the last eleven years. It's all a blank. I know things, and I feel certain ways about things, but I don't know why." She bit her lip. J'onn had told her to tell them about what they'd found. He would have to, but it would be better if it came from her. "We also found some weird stuff buried in my brain. We had to fight to bring it out, and it actually kind of hurt to do it. So we didn't do much digging. But...I know everything about the Justice League. Powers, fights, archenemies...I even know your weaknesses. We don't know why, and we agreed to bury it again so I don't remember. Even if someone asked, I wouldn't know. We thought it would be best."

Batman frowned at this piece of information. Someone knew everything about the League, and they'd implanted the information inside of this girl. Without knowledge of where she was from, and who had done this, there was nothing they could do about it. But he'd been right about there being some kind of threat at the least, mysterious and shadowy as it was. Something to get to the bottom of.

"Thank you for telling us. We appreciate you being honest with us." This brought a small smile to her lips. The corners of his lips almost seemed to turn up in what might vaguely be a smile, though the expression, if it could be called that, quickly vanished. "Is there anything else?"

Skylar shook her head. "I don't really remember anything else. I know about my powers, and I have an idea about the specifics." Superman gestured for her to continue. "I can control, well, elements I think. Air, water, earth, fire, that kinda stuff... I can only control one of them at a time though." She suddenly looked nervous again, remembering what J'onn had told her about how exactly she'd been brought here. "I don't know how I created a tornado though. I can tell you now, there's no way I can do that. Whatever that was, it wasn't me in control. I'm not that strong naturally." She didn't know how or why, but she knew her limits. She couldn't do much with the elements she could control. She needed time to relearn what she already knew. Not only about her powers, but about the world. It was a lot to remember. A lot to take in.

Superman nodded at that. "Thank you for telling us. I'm sorry you can't remember more. We'll let the next visitors come in, and then we'll discuss what will happen once you're discharged from the hospital." He gave her a gentle and kind smile. She didn't seem like a bad girl, even if she had been destroying Gotham. From everything they knew now, she hadn't been in control. There was no need to do any kind of punishment. If they could, they should try to help the girl. She was young, she was scared, it was the right thing to do. Plus, maybe it would help them figure out what exactly was behind her… Well, everything at this point. The left at that, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Skylar sighed softly, relaxing into the pillows behind her back. That had been nerve wracking. At least it was over now. They seemed happy with what she'd told them. So maybe they wouldn't toss her in jail? Was she a criminal? She was torn from her musings once more as another group of people walked into the room, another assortment of costumed heroes. Their names came to her, but she didn't want to say them. Instead, she smiled at them. She'd been told the four sidekicks had been the ones to stop her rampage and get her to the hospital. With no bruises to show for it, she was already pretty sure she liked them.

Kid Flash was the first to speak putting his hands on his hips and grinning at the girl laying in the bed. "Hey there! It's good to see you awake and feeling better!" Aqualad and Speedy nodded in agreement. Robin stepped up to speak next. "Glad to see we didn't hurt you or anything, sorry if we were a bit rough." With how frail the girl'd been, and how she'd collapsed in his arms, he was worried about their actions.

Skylar couldn't believe what she was hearing. It sounded like Robin felt guilty. That didn't seem right. "I'm not mad. In fact, I'm in your debt. Without you guys, I wouldn't be here. Thank you." She smiled at all of them. She really was. Without their quick and brave actions, she might not have survived. She also might not have gotten her memories back. "I'm Skylar, by the way. It's nice to meet all of you."

They went down the line introducing themselves. She knew all of them, including their mentors. Batman didn't introduce himself, there was no need to. Meeting so many heroes, it was a bit overwhelming. She ended up explaining her powers once more, as well as all she could remember. She didn't mention anything about the files that had been implanted in her head. After some time chatting with the sidekicks, she began to feel a bit tired. She must have showed it as well, because Batman said they should probably get going. She said goodbye to her new friends, and went back to relaxing in her bed.

Something caught her attention though. It sounded like...speech. She looked around to find the source, seeing Aquaman and Aqualad speaking. She frowned, as the speech started to become understandable. She could soon tell what they were saying. _"Once we return to Atlantis, I'll need to take care of some things with Prince Orm. Feel free to take some time off,"_ said Aquaman. Aqualad did some kind of salute. _"Thank you my king."_ Skylar tilted her head. _"You two are really from Atlantis? What is it like?"_

Everyone turned to look at her when she spoke. Every single face was surprised. Well, Batman's might've been or it might not have been, it was rather hard to tell. Skylar started to feel nervous again. _"Why are you all looking at me like that?"_ Aqualad moved back over to her. " _Skylar, you're speaking Atlantean. Perfectly, I might add. How did you learn it?"_ Skylar blinked in surprise. She was speaking another language? But it felt like she was speaking English. _"What do you mean? You're speaking English, aren't you? Aren't we?"_

Skylar was starting to panic, and it was very obvious. Batman moved over now and lay a firm hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Skylar. Focus on my words, try and repeat them." Skylar swallowed hard, and tried repeating exactly what Batman had said. She relaxed as she said them in English. Now that she was aware of what was happening, she could tell she'd been speaking different words. "How did I do that?" No one could answer her question though.

Batman frowned thoughtfully. "We'll have to figure that out another time. We need to figure out what's going to happen to you, and then you need your sleep. You and J'onn can do some investigating tomorrow after some rest." Skylar nodded solemnly, not believing what had just happened. As everyone filed out of the room to leave her alone once more, she reached up to run her hands over her face. Everything had been going fine until that happened. Why had that happened!?

Soon Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary entered the room. She looked up, confused at why Black Canary was there. Superman was first to speak. "We've come to a decision on where you'll be staying after you're released from the hospital, and what you'll be doing." Batman spoke next. "Black Canary has offered to take you into her home, and help you with your physical therapy and rehabilitation. She'll get you back into shape. Martian Manhunter will visit every week to try and help you with your mind. At least until we know we can't do anything more. Is that acceptable for you?" They received a nod and a tired smile. Superman smiled at her. "Good. We'll let you rest then." Martian Manhunter gave her a comforting smile. "I will see you tomorrow, Skylar."

Skylar nodded to the martian. "I'll see you tomorrow, J'onn." She looked at Black Canary, wondering why the woman had offered her home to her. She thought she spotted something in her eyes, but the hero turned away and began to leave before she figured it out. Then she was alone again. She sighed softly and settled back into her bed. Sleep was looking real nice right about now. Her dreams were about what her future could possibly hold under the watch and care of the Justice League.


End file.
